1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to automatic hose retrieval apparatus and, more particularly, to such apparatus which includes a motor driven reel assembly, a clutch mechanism, and means for substantially simultaneously disengaging the clutch and activating a switch to turn off the motor.
2. Prior Art
In the past, it was common to retrieve hoses and the like by manually winding them around a suitable structure such as a reel or simply winding them into loose coils. Unfortunately, when hose is paid out from such manually wound forms, it often times becomes snarled or tangled requiring appreciable time and effort to correct the situation.
In an effort to solve these problems, hose retrieval devices have been developed which automatically retrieve and wind hose on a reel in such a manner so as to avoid tangling next time the hose is deployed or paid out. Such devices generally include a reel and a level wind mechanism for guiding the hose onto the reel. The level wind mechanism includes a traversing screw, a guide rod, and a follower. The reel is driven by a motor and clutch assembly. Unfortunately, suitable means have not been provided for simultaneously disengaging said clutch assembly and interrupting power to said motor when the hose has been fully retrieved.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved hose winding apparatus.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved hose winding apparatus which is constructed so as to provide for manual and automatic operation.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an improved hose winding apparatus including a reel which is motor driven via a clutch assembly and which includes means for automatically disengaging the clutch assembly and interrupting power to the motor.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved hose winding apparatus which is durable in construction, and efficient and reliable in operation.
Yet a still further object of the present invention is to provide an improved automatic hose winding apparatus which includes means for draining the hose.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an automatic hose winding apparatus which includes an improved anti-backlash mechanism.